


Kings and Queens

by ThornedDream



Category: Incarceron Series - Catherine Fisher
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornedDream/pseuds/ThornedDream
Summary: On tumblr, coulson-is-an-avenger suggested a drabble of something from Incarceron's POV, and also a fluff with one of my ships, so I combined the two concepts: Incarsia fluff. Kind of. This AI tyrant is starting to form a crush on his evil human counterpart.





	Kings and Queens

It had been a few days since Incarceron first heard the word, “Queen,” and it still hung like a gem in his processors.

Queen… Queen… Queen…

Queen Sia.

That was the name the girl from the outside told him.

The girl told him this “Queen Sia” had skin pale as bones, hair like fire, and eyes cruel as ice.

Well, that was a description that could certainly send a ripple through the binary of his computers.

He enjoyed fire, he admired ice, and he certainly found beauty in bones.

… As much as any other artificial intelligence of his complexity could.

After three days of tossing the word around in his primary processor, he finally decided to search his database for the definition of “Queen.”

* * *

  _Queen: (noun)_

_The female monarch of an independent land who inherits the position through birthright or becoming consort through marriage._

* * *

 

Well, that certainly implies power. And power was something Incarceron found himself undoubtedly attracted to.

From that moment on, the image of Queen Sia became a mystery, a wonder, and a fascination.


End file.
